L'enfant volé des Potter
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: Albus Dumbledore a choisi de faire du jumeau de Harry, le survivant. Pour être sûr que James et Lily se concentrent à 100% sur l'éducation de l'élu du monde sorcier, le directeur de Poudlard lance un sort servant à rendre Harry invisible aux yeux de ses parents. Severus s'en rendra rapidement compte...
1. Chapter 1

**Black fait attention !**

 **Trame du début :** Albus Dumbledore a choisi le jumeau de Harry comme survivant et pour être sûr que James et Lily se concentrent à 100% sur l'éducation de l'élu du monde sorcier le directeur de Poudlard lance un sort servant à rendre Harry invisible aux yeux de ses parents. Severus s'en rendra rapidement compte...

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC, Lily Potter

 **Relation(s) :** Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Family); Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

 **Nombre de chapitre espéré :** 28

 **Rating :** **M**

 **«** **Ai peur ! Mama** **n** **... »** , le soir qui suivit cette nuit terrifiante du 31 octobre, l'enfant ne voulait que les bras de sa mère, il avait peur. Il tremblait sous ses sanglots déchirants de voir à nouveau sa mère partir.

Alors que celle-ci se penchait au dessus du lit à barreaux, il tendit ses petits bras potelés vers sa maman, mais c'est son frère qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui. Les larmes du bambin redoublèrent d'être ainsi ignoré et il se mit à crier pour que sa mère remarque que lui aussi était là. En la voyant quitter la chambre avec son jumeau, le petit bout de chou hurla de désespoir en appelant sa maman.

 **« Mama** **n** **, mama** **n** **! Ai peur ! Mama** **n** **... »** , appela-t-il encore pendant longues minutes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maman l'avait laissé là.

Il hurla pendant plusieurs heures pour les bras de sa mère. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Severus Snape s'en voulait énormément. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. À cause de lui, Lily aurait pu mourir. Il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard que la promesse que lui avait fait son maître était fausse, car sa haine pour les né-moldus dépassait largement les privilèges qu'il pouvait accorder à n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il s'était précipité chez son amie d'enfance pour la sauver de la cruauté de son maître.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il avait vite remarqué qu'il était arrivé trop tard, mais qu'heureusement, son ancienne meilleure amie n'avait rien. Il avait transplané.

Le lendemain, un instinct qu'il n'avait que pour Lily, le poussa à aller voir comment se portait toute la famille Potter. Cependant, il ne choisit de ne s'y rendre seulement qu'à la tombée de la nuit, pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer.

Transplanant sur le toit qui faisait face à la maison, Severus pouvait observer la petite famille évoluer à l'étage. Il semblait que ce soit bientôt l'heure de coucher les jumeaux. Il ne resterait que le temps de voir que tout le monde étaient en vie. Juste ça.

Il vit James complètement gaga devant l'un de ses bébés. C'était écœurant. Peut être que si cet énergumène n'avait pas survécu, ça n'aurait pas vraiment pesé sur sa conscience. À cet instant, Dumbledore rentra dans la chambre, le deuxième bambin dans les bras et s'adressa à James. Celui-ci quitta la chambre, déposant le petit, dont il s'occupait plus tôt, dans un grand lit à barreaux, avant de quitter la chambre.

Severus vit le directeur poser le deuxième enfant sur la table à langer. Toute la famille semblait aller bien. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner, quand un détail retint son attention. Le vieux sorcier avait sortit sa baguette, mais il ne la pointait non pas sur le marmot dont il semblait s'occuper mais sur le deuxième. Un sort de couleur blanc sortit de sa baguette et Severus se demanda quel sort le directeur avait bien pu lancer sur ce bébé.

Décidant de rester un peu plus longtemps, mut par un étrange sentiment, il vit Dumbledore ressortir de la chambre après avoir posé le deuxième enfant dans le lit. Puis assista à toute la scène, où il vit Lily ignorer sciemment les pleurs de son enfants et quitter la chambre sans se retourner.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry était là, dans son lit à barreaux à attendre que sa mère arrive pour l'aider à sortir. Il mourait de faim et était pressé de jouer avec Gabriel. Son jumeau lui manquait. Pourquoi il n'était pas là avec lui ? Il voulait qu'ils jouent ensemble tout les deux. C'était triste, alors il se mit à pleurer.

 **« Gaby ! Gaby ! Veux Gaby... iens, ba jou** **er** **. Gaby ! »** , pleura encore le petit garçon en réclamant son frère.

Il ne vint pas. Ni lui, ni sa mère. Même le monsieur bizarre, qui se battait avec lui pour qu'il l'appelle papa et qui avant se battait pour attirer son attention, ne vint pas le gonfler ce matin. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne parvenait pas à attirer leur attention. Alors il joua avec la couverture pendant un bon moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était prise dans ses pieds.

Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Harry sursauta. L'elfe de maison de la famille Potter entra et fut plus que surprise de le voir encore dans son lit.

 **« Pinky ! »** , s'écria l'enfant en voyant l'elfe se rapprocher de lui. Harry se mit difficilement debout dans son lit et tendit les bras vers le sol pour que l'elfe le sorte de là. Maintenant il avait faim et en plus sa couche était sale.

L'elfe s'occupa de changer le bébé et le déplaça dans le parc de jouets au premier où il pourrait s'amuser avec son frère jumeau.

* * *

Severus était revenu en début d'après midi. La vision de Lily se détournant de son bébé n'avait pas cessée de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pu se concentrer sur aucunes de ses potions, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison.

En transplanant sur le toit de la maison d'en face, il s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

D'abord, l'enfant était toujours dans son lit. Ça aurait pu être l'heure de la sieste, sauf que le petit portait son pyjama de la veille et que son frère était dans le parc à jouet du salon. Ensuite, James et Lily semblaient agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal, qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul enfant.

Qu'un seul enfant... Le sort ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore avait put faire une chose pareille. _'Je t'en foutrais des « c_ _amps_ _de la lumière » moi !'_.

Il devait rester encore un peu pour s'assurer que sa théorie était la bonne. Il ne l'espérait vraiment pas. Sinon, il serait dans l'obligation de s'abaisser à demander... hum hum... de l'''aide'' à une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir.

Voyant l'elfe s'occuper de l'enfant, sa théorie se confirma un peu plus, mais il refusait de croire ça. Alors, il attendit une preuve plus incriminante. Malheureusement, elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit James récupérer le deuxième fils dans le parc, et alors qu'hier il l'avait vu complètement gaga devant son premier, il se retourna et quitta le salon.

Cette fois, il se devait de voir la réalité en face. Et si pour lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter avec les preuves qui lui sautaient aux yeux, se serait bien plus dur de le convaincre 'lui'. Il transplana.

* * *

Severus arriva devant le manoir citadin et ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et de s'annoncer auprès de l'elfe de maison. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les politesses d'usages. Le vieux directeur jouait à un jeu dangereux, il fallait arrêter ça et vite. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'aide.

La furie ne tarda pas à faire irruption des étages en hurlant.

 **« Que fais-tu chez moi, sale chauve-souris graisseuse ? Va-t-en immédiatement.**

Severus fut exaspéré par son comportement. Il devait bien se douter qu'il n'était pas ici par plaisir.

 **\- Calme toi, Black. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes politesse** **s** **. Lily et Potter ne s'occupe** **nt** **plus de l'un de leur enfant parce qu** **e quelqu'un** **lui** **a jet** **é** **un sort.** Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, et sentant qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, il continua sur sa lancée avant que l'autre ne puisse placer un mot. **Avant que tu ne me hurle** **s** **dessus je tiens à te dire que j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance** **. »**

Sirius referma la bouche dans un bruit sec et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il tourna les talons et l'invita à le suivre, adoptant une démarche hautaine, qu'il tenait de son éducation mais n'utilisait que devant lui.

Assit dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, Severus raconta en long, en large et en travers, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la maison ces deux derniers jours. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Sirius fut soupçonneux, puis surpris, pour finir par complètement choqué.

Il savait que sa réputation de mangemort le précédait, et il savait aussi qu'il en faudrait plus pour convaincre Black. Alors en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, pour dire sans aucun doute, une imbécillité quelconque, il prit les devant.

 **« Cela va bien faire deux jours que tu n'e** **s** **pas allé voir ton filleul, non ? Il doit te manquer, tu devrais voir comment il va. ».** Puis, il se leva et sortit de la bâtisse sans se retourner.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius débarqua chez son meilleur ami aux aurores. Il avait passé toute l'après midi et une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser tout ce que lui avait dit son ennemi de toujours. Il trouvait ça bête, et était sûr qu'il serait prêt à raconter tout et n'importe quoi pour le faire flipper. Mais il doutait qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que de venir chez lui, un auror, alors qu'il était un mangemort recherché.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Un m'as-tu vu qui tournait trop vite à l'obsession et à la violence. Mais il ne serait pas celui qui l'enverrait à Azkaban. Et puis merde ! Il avait raison, son filleul lui manquait, point.

Il salua son meilleur ami, et sa superbe femme qui s'occupait de Gabriel.

 **« Oh Sirius, tu pourrais aller me chercher** **une** **couche là haut, s'il te plaît ?** , demanda Lily, alors qu'elle commençait à déshabiller son fils.

 **\- J'y vais tout de suite !**

 _'Respire, respire...'_ , ne cessait de se répéter Sirius en montant les marches. _'Ce n'est pas parce que Gabriel est debout, que Harry doit l'être aussi. Il dort peut être encore.'_ , dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.

* * *

 **«** **Pahin** **! »** , hurla Harry en se mettant debout dans son lit.

En voyant l'homme s'approcher de son lit, le bébé tapa des pieds et applaudit en souriant largement, avant de tendre à nouveau les bras vers le ciel. Cette fois l'adulte ne l'ignora pas. Il fut soulevé de son lit et serra fort le cou de son parrain de peur que lui aussi ne le laisse.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, toi ? Tu as fai** **t** **une gr** **ass** **e matinée ?** , demanda Sirius en calant le petit sur sa hanche. **Aller viens, va. Je vais te descendre avec moi. Tu sais,** **ta mère** **m'a demandé d'aller chercher une couche propre. »** , continua-t-il en se saisissant de la dite couche avant de redescendre armé du môme dans ses bras.

 **« Tu en as oublié un. Voilà le paquet** , dit Sirius en déposant son filleul sur le table à langée, à côté de son frère.

 **-** **Ah oui m** **erci.** Dit Lily en se saisissant de la couche. **Bah tu n'as pas ramené le parque** **t** **Sirius...** , continua-t-elle confuse.

 **\- Nan, tu ne m'** **en** **a** **s** **demandé qu'une.** Précisa Sirius. Lily releva la tête vers lui, mais Sirius s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami. **Et si on allait sur le chemin de traverse avec les jumeaux, aujourd'hui ?** Demanda-t-il en faisant attention à leur réaction.

 **\- Oui ! J'ai envie de faire du shopping !** S'écria Lily.

 **\- Pourquoi pas...** grimaça James, en faisant une œillade meurtrière à son meilleur ami.

Mais Sirius ne s'en préoccupa nullement, il soupira de soulagement. Il ferait payer à ce sale enfoiré sa blague douteuse.

 **\- Et puis... j'ai envie de faire plein de cadeaux débiles à m** **on** **filleul. Hein Harry que tu veux des cadeaux de parrain ? Hein pas vrai ?** Dit Sirius d'une voix ridicule en jouant avec les pieds de Harry, et en lui faisant des grimaces.

 **\- Gabriel, Sirius...** , rattrapa Lily, sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Sirius, confus.

 **\- Ton filleul. C'est Gabriel, pas Harry.** Précisa James en attrapant le hochet et en l'agitant au dessus de Gabriel.

 **-** **Non, James, c'est** **Harry, pas Gabriel. Vous savez, votre autre fils...** Dit-il ironiquement. **Pfff, hein qu'ils sont bêtes papa et maman ?** Demanda-t-il au petit Harry, ses pieds toujours dans ses mains alors que Harry essayait de les décrocher.

 **\- Mais... nous n'avons qu'un seul fils, Sirius.** Répondit Lily. Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, Lily. Vous avez des jumeaux...** , dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, son cœur battant la chamade.

 **\- N** **o** **n...** , dit-elle, confuse. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla songeuse. **Enfin je crois...,** ajouta-t-elle en regardant James. Et Sirius le regarda, choqué et les yeux plein d'espoir.

 **\- Nous n'avons qu'un fils, Sirius. Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais deux petit** **s** **bouts comme Gabriel, tu ne crois pas ?** Répondit James, sans aucune hésitation dans la voix. Sirius réalisa.

 **\- C'est impossible. Non ! »** Hurla-t-il. Puis, il quitta la maison Potter d'un pas rapide sans se retourner, complètement choqué.

* * *

Severus se demandait si cet idiot de cabot l'avait écouté. D'habitude, sa technique fonctionnait à chaque fois, mais là c'est vrai qu'il lui avait révélé quelque chose qui pouvait paraître complètement improbable. Il ne se déplaça qu'à la nuit tombée.

À peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte que Kreatur le guida immédiatement au salon. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il y était allé, en voyant la tête que faisait Black. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'autre parla.

 **«** **Tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités pour ça...,** dit Sirius d'une voix grave.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Black ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec...,** commença-t-il.

 **\- Écoute, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un bébé. Alors tu as intérêt à m'aider...** Le chien avait un air coupable sur le visage qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Severus. **Dumbledore devait passer chez James et Lily ce soir. Il va forcement remarquer le disparition de Harry.**

 **\- La quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Black ? Tu n'as quand même pas...** mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se fit à nouveau couper la parole.

 **\- Il est là-haut. »** Dit l'idiot congénitale qui se trouvait devant lui. Severus était choqué. Il ne le montra pas, mais il était sidéré. Il ne le pensait vraiment pas idiot à ce point. Oui, c'était Black le crétin, mais il venait de VOLER un BÉBÉ... Et pas n'importe quel bébé en plus, le jumeau de l'enfant le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Là, ils étaient foutus. Il n'avait pas le choix d'aider Black, car si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il était dans le coup, il pourrait dire bonjour à Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue !**

 **«** **Tu ne m'a** **s** **toujours pas di** **t** **qui** **lui** **a lancé ce** **maudit** **sort. »,** fit remarquer Sirius pour trouver un sujet de conversation, qui permettrait de mettre un terme à cette situation gênante.

Sirius, nerveux, se tordait les mains en regardant son ennemi juré changer la couche de son filleul d'une main experte. Severus, quant à lui, fit mine de l'ignorer, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche puisqu'il trouvait la gêne de Black plutôt distrayante. Il enfila son pyjama à Harry, qui se laissa faire tranquillement. Harry, lui, aimait beaucoup cet adulte qui ne le prenait pas pour un idiot et ne le ballottait pas dans tout les sens.

Sirius suivit Snape jusque dans la chambre qu'il avait attribué à Harry, tout en ayant déjà oublié sa demande. Il avait vu Snape s'occuper de Harry comme un pro, et il regrettait de moins en moins de lui avoir demandé de s'en occuper avec lui. Bien sûr, Severus savait qu'il allait devoir parler de Dumbledore avec ce crétin, puisque celui-ci n'allait sans doute pas tarder à débarquer et que ce-dit crétin allait, sans aucun doute lui déballer ses soupçons sans autre forme de procès. Il posa donc Harry dans son lit tout en essayant d'oublier de qui il était le fils et se tourna vers Black.

 **« Il faut qu'on parle,** annonça-t-il. Et comme à son habitude, il descendit au salon sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il le suivait ou non. Il savait que Black voulait des réponses, donc il savait qu'il le suivrait.

 **\- Oui, en effet. Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire QUI a jeté ce sort à Harry ?** , attaqua Sirius aussitôt la porte du salon passée.

 **\- Dumbledore** , lâcha-t-il. Il vit, tout d'abord le visage choqué de Black. Il vit littéralement les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 **\- C'est une blague ? Non, par-ce que si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle !** Severus eut l'immense envie de se taper la tête dans le mur. À la place, il respira un grand coup, et dit de cette manière si propre à lui-même et qui vous fait vous sentir idiot au possible :

 **\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?** Avant que le crétin attitré de cette maison – dans l'esprit de Severus – n'ouvre la bouche, il reprit : **Oui c'est bien lui. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Je l'ai vu et j'ai senti son empreinte magique. Je suis certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, même si, tout comme toi, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui lui à pris. »**

Sirius en resta sur le cul. Bien sûr, il serait tenté de douter de son ennemi juré – rappelons-le – et de lui rejeter la faute, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il lui disait la vérité. Et les pressentiments, dans le métier qu'il exerçait étaient très utiles. Ils restèrent dans le plus parfait des silences durant plusieurs minutes. Severus savait que Black allait avoir son ''déclic'' très bientôt et il ne voulait surtout pas l'empêcher.

 **«** **Bon d'accord et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire, maintenant ?** Bingo ! Severus se félicita intérieurement puis grimaça à l'idée de connaître Black si bien. Mais comme on dit : ''soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus proche de tes ennemis''.

 **\- Il ne faut surtout pas que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'il va forcément remarquer la disparition de Harry, et qu'il va immédiatement se douter que tu a** **s** **quelque chose à voir l** **à-** **dedans** , expliqua Severus. **J'y ai réfléchi** **un bon moment** **, et j'ai un plan. Il ne va pas te plaire, et sache que j'aurais vraiment préféré trouv** **er** **mieux, mais c** **e n'** **est** **pas le cas** , continua-t-il.

 **\- Tant que ton plan fonctionne et que tu as aussi trouvé le moyen de rester t'occuper de Harry, moi tout me va. »** , annonça Sirius avec espoir.

Severus fixa Black pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'osait pas se lancer, puisque même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix qui les rendraient aussi crédibles aux yeux de Dumbledore, son plan était vraiment tiré par le cheveux. Sirius, lui, se contentait de fixé Snape en attendant qu'il daigne se lancer. Puis, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il continua à fixer Snape en écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus.

 **\- Oh non !** , cria-t-il. **Non, non, non, non, non... Il en ait hors de question ! C'est impossible je te dis. On ne peut pas !** Sirius s'était levé et faisait maintenant face au potioniste en le fixant dans les yeux. Il attendait seulement que celui-ci démente ses propos.

 **\- Tu sais pourtant que c'est le seul moyen. On aura pas le temps de trouver une autre solution, on manque de temps. Ça me répugne tout autant que toi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Black,** répondit Severus en appuyant sur son nom.

 **\- Mais il n'y croira jamais de toute façon ! C'est Dumbledore, il sait tout. Comment tu voudrais lui faire croire ça ? C'est complètement absurde, je refuse de faire ça.**

 **\- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il y croira. Par-ce qu'il sait que si c'était faux, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ça. Je suis certain qu'il croit que moi** **non plus** **je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela. Surtout si c'était dans le but de protéger l'enfant de Potter. On doit le faire, nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver un autre plan,** martela Severus.

 **\- D'accord** , fini-t-il par accepter. **Je le ferais pour Harry, mais c'est to** **i** **qui joue la femme »,** affirma Sirius avec aplomb.

Severus reconsidéra l'idée de se taper la tête dans le mur. À plusieurs reprises. Puis il se dit que c'était vraiment par-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre qu'il acceptait d'y renoncer.

 **« Il faut que notre histoire soit irréprochable. Tu as intérêt à tout retenir, je ne me répéterais pas deux fois** , prévint Severus tout en regardant avec regret le mur qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Attend ! Je prends de quoi noter.**

 **\- Mais t'es con ou quoi !?** C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher. **Tu vas pas laisser une trace écrite de notre plan quand même** , se reprit-il. Sirius bouda pour montrer qu'il n'acceptait pas de se faire insulter gratuitement, mais reposa tout de même le parchemin et la plume qu'il venait d'invoquer. **Bon, voilà à quoi j'ai pensé.** Sirius retint un rire, et Severus le fusilla du regard. **On va faire de Harry notre vrai fils. Il existe un rituel d** **e** **sang.** **Il devrait se trouver dans l'un des livres que possède ta famille** **. Il nécessite une potion, mais par chance j'en ai un flacon chez moi, comme j'étudiais cette magie il y a peu de temps.**

 **\- Cela fera de Harry notre vrai fils ? Même avec un test médicomagique ?** , demanda Sirius.

 **\- Si tu m'interromps encore, je m'en vais** , menaça Severus. Sirius sembla comprendre, puisqu'il n'ouvrit plus la bouche. **Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry deviendra notre fils. Et oui,** ajouta-t-il en le voyant à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, **rien ne sera en mesure de prouver le contraire. Quand à nous, il faut que notre histoire soit plus que crédible, même si elle doit être complètement improbable. Écoute bien. Nous sommes ensemble depuis le milieu de notre 7** **e** **année.** Il leva la main pour le faire taire. **Écoutes jusqu'au bout, réfléchis, et si là, quelque chose te perturbe encore, on en parlera. Mais pour l'instant tu me laisse finir.** **Bien.** **Tu m'as fais douter de mes allégeances, et j'ai fini par te faire entièrement confiance. Comme il m'était impossible de me retirer** **alors** **que le seigneur des ténèbres m'avait remarqué, nous avons décidé ensemble que je deviendrai un espion pour le compte de la lumière. Je devais ne donner mes informations qu'à toi et à toi seul pour préserver ma couverture. Tu trouvera** **s** **bien un ou deux exemples des informations que j'ai pu te faire parvenir. S'il te questionne d'avantage, fait l'idiot.** **T** **u ne t'en souvien** **s** **plus, ça devrait suffire.** **Il ne pourra que y croire** , ajouta-t-il sarcastique, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Bref,** continua Severus avant que Black ne commence une dispute. **Nous sommes profondément amoureux.** Devant l'air plus que dubitatif de Sirius, il s'interrompit encore. **Nous devons l'être,** **Black.** **Je ne suis pas devenu espion** **par-ce que tu me l'a** **s** **gentiment demandé et notre fils n'est pas là juste pour le décors. Donc ! Nous sommes irrémédiablement fou l'un de l'autre, et après plusieurs années de cet incroyable bonheur, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir une famille. Après mainte et mainte recherches, j'ai fini par fabriquer une potion qu** **i,** **allié à un puissant sort d'ancienne magie, nous a permis de créer la vie. Oui je sais c'est absurde, mais tâche d'être convainquant si tu veux garder Harry. Alors, pour ce faire, nous avons utiliser une rose comme socle, puisqu'il s'agit de la fleur de la fécondité. Nous en avions également recouvert le sol de la chambre** **-pour avoir plus de chances** **. C'est ce genre de détail qui le convaincra que notre histoire est vrai. Bien entendu, nous vivons comme un couple, et nous sommes très heureux. Personne n'a jamais été mis dans la confidence pour des raisons évidentes. Tes amis me déteste, et nous devions protéger mon statut d'espion. J'ai un manoir près de Plymouth, qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Harry – il faudra lui trouver un nouveau nom – a été conçu là-bas. Alors ?** , conclu-t-il en reprenant, discrètement, son souffle.

 **\- L** **'** **idée de former un couple avec toi me dégoutte plus que tout au monde** , grogna Sirius.

 **\- Black...** , prévint Severus.

\- **Maaaaaais ! Je le ferais. Puisque c'est le seul moyen de sauver Harry** , rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

 **\- Évidemment**.

 **\- Je n'ai donc qu'une seule question.** Il marqua un temps de pause. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu accepte** **s** **de faire tout ça ?** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- C'est aussi le fils de Lily, et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité de protéger son propre enfant. Ensuite, cela me donne la possibilité d'esquiver Azkaban. »**

Sirius pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes pour donner son accord. Soudain, une question importante jaillit de son esprit. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour la poser.

 **« -** **Y a-t-il un antidote** **au rituel** **?** , demanda-t-il. **Par-ce que si on fini** **t** **par trouver le sortilège que Dumbledore à utilisé et qu'il y a un contre-sort, nous** **devron** **s** **le rendre à sa famille.**

 **\- Il n'en existe pas de connu.** **Mais nous pourrons chercher plus tard. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore avait l'intention de rompre le sortilège avant un bon moment. Nous trouverons une solution. Et s'il n'y en** **a** **aucune, alors nous en créerons une. Nous n'avons pas le temps de se pencher plus en avant sur la question. Si Dumbledore trouve Harry, M** **erlin seul sait ce qu'il en fera.** **P** **uisque les Potter ne s'en occupe plus,** **il pourrait tout aussi bien l'envoyer dans une famille quelconque ou même dans un autre pays. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?** , conclu le potioniste.

 **\- J'accepte. »**

C'est ainsi que Severus et Sirius se retrouvèrent à lancer des sorts dans la bibliothèque du manoir Black, pour trouver le livre qui renfermait le sort du rituel de sang. Il était déjà tard, ou tôt, cela dépendait du point de vue, mais aucun signe de fatigue ne se faisait ressentir chez eux. Quand Sirius le trouva enfin, ils se dépêchèrent de regarder tout les ingrédients nécessaires au rituel. Par chance, Severus avait une bonne mémoire, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait bien tout ce qu'il fallait chez lui. Il prit le réseau de cheminette, et fut de retour au manoir en moins de dix minutes. Il prirent ensuite bien le temps de lire le déroulement du rituel, ses possibles conséquences et ses possibles effets secondaires. Ils y réfléchirent une dernière fois, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se dirigèrent de concerts vers la chambre de Harry.

Ils en ressortirent silencieusement une bonne heure plus tard. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à rendormir Harry. Celui-ci avait été plus que grognon à l'idée de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé – avec un minimum de grâce pour Severus –, sans se rendre vraiment compte de leur proximité.

 **\- C'est une histoire de dingue...** , soupira Sirius. **On a eu de la chance que tu sois passé ce soir. Si Dumbledore était venu me voir demain, je lui aurait tout déballé** , ajouta-t-il, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Severus.

 **\- On** **a** **surtout eu de la chance que Dumbledore ne soit pas passé ce soir,** corrigea Severus. Lily et Potter lui parleront forcément de ta visite. **Il** **saura que tu as remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange** **. Tu diras à Dumbledore que tu** **croyais à une blague et qu'en partant tu es allé chez Lupin pour lui en parler. C'est la dernière fois que tu auras vu** **Harry. Puis que tu es parti le soir pour nous rejoindre ton fils et moi.**

 **\- Mon fils et toi...,** répéta Sirius. **Ça fait bizarre de dire ça.** **Alors, quel nom on donne à notre petit garçon ?** , demanda-t-il en se redressant comme un ressort.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chose. Et toi ?** Quand il vit les yeux de Black s'illuminer, il regretta sa question, immédiatement.

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai eu une période où je voulais avoir un enfant avec une belle famille comme celle de James. L'inconvénient, je pense, c'est que je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter quelqu'un plus de 2 mois. Ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour avoir un enfant** , continua-t-il, absorbé par son propre récit.

 **\- Je me fou bien de tes rêves de jeunesse, Black. Viens** **-** **en au fait** , le coupa Severus, un poil irrité par ses simagrées.

 **\- Ça va, ça va. J'y viens.** En voyant le regard courroucé que lui jetait Snape, il se mit à table. **Très bien ! Mais je te signal juste que cela est sensé t'intéresser, chéri.** Il appuya sur le ''chéri'' avec un petit sourire mutin qui arracha une grimace à son ennemi. **Donc j'avais pensé à Izar, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, et Khara, si c'était une fille. J'aimais bien aussi Sirrah,** ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Peu importe, Black, puisque Harry est un garçon. Donc ce sera Izar.** Il trouvait plutôt amusant que Black est choisi des noms d'étoiles étant donné le respect qu'il avait pour sa famille. Il se garda bien de le faire remarquer à son ''partenaire''.

 **\- Bon, et bien je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis épuisé. Alors, bonne nuit.** Il se tourna pour partir, puis se ravisa et se tourna vers Snape avec une grimace. **Albus ne viendra sans doute pas nous tirer du lit. Donc je suppose qu'il est inutile que toi et moi on...** , hésita-t-il.

 **\- Bien sûr. De toute manière, c'est hors de question** , affirma Severus.

 **\- Ok. Parfait... Alors, euh, bah tu peux prendre la chambre qui est à côté de celle de Harry. Enfin, je veux dire Izar. Je pense que s'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, je ne serais pas vraiment quoi faire, de toute façon. À demain. »**

Sirius finit par s'en aller en laissant Snape derrière lui. Il avait très étrangement une grande facilité à lui faire confiance. Enfin, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Snape ne ferait sans doute pas sauter la maison. Son lit lui tendait les bras et il était plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir enfin le rejoindre.

Severus, quant à lui, se perdit dans la contemplation du feu pendant quelques minutes. Il ne cessait de s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Il était épuisé aussi. Il se leva et alla se coucher. En passant devant la porte du petit enfant, dont la vie avait basculé tout aussi drastiquement que les leurs, il se dit qu'ils formaient vraiment une drôle de famille. Mut par une envie soudaine, il poussa la porte. Il s'approcha tranquillement du lit à barreaux et vit que le petit garçon ne dormait pas. Celui-ci tendit vers lui ses petits bras potelés et attendit qu'il le prenne. Severus le regarda plusieurs secondes en se demandant si le bambin avait une quelconque idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par se pencher au dessus de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voyait tout les changements physiques qui avaient déjà opérés et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu, lui-même, reconnaître cet enfant s'il avait ignoré son identité. Il sentit que l'enfant avait besoin d'être changé, et eut un sourire en coin en se disant que le gosse était un petit malin. Il l'installa sur la table à langer, et défit son pyjama tout en se saisissant d'une couche propre. Alors qu'il le changeait, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Choqué et les yeux écarquillés, il dit :

 **« Et bien je crois que finalement, nous allons t'appeler Khara... »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des message de soutient : hp 18, Pyroli-mon-ami, TeZuKa j, yaoii, , Maxime3482, Selhenva Elora-Lucian Esfir, marmousa20102010, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, myra lupa, Theisman04, Lysa Sucre, Rose-Eliade, adenoide et Mama-Milie. Je vous promet que le prochaine fois je vous répondrais directement par mp ;)**

 **Il y en a plusieurs parmi vous qui m'ont souflé une idée à laquelle je n'avais pas du tout pensé en écrivant le début et que j'aime beaucoup, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous aimerez la suite : Helenya, A Fan in Wonderland et Melodie Zik Spirit.**

 **Saky90 : merci pour ton commentaire mais malheureusement, ffnet retire toutes les adresses mail, je n'ai donc pas pu avoir la tienne.**

 **Babylon et Lana : vous avez toute les deux détestées que Hrry devienne une fille. Et bien soit ! J'espère que vous lirez ce chapitre et que cela fera de vous des lectrices acharnée de cette fic XD**

 **Nikki Micky : concernant ta question sur le bashing : OUI ! S'en sera un. Quand au reste de tes question, alors la première c'est oui comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, la seconde je n'y réponds pas, la troisième c'est oui et oui aussi pour la dernière.**

Chapitre 3 : La visite de Dumbledore

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut réveillé par les pleurs de Harry. Il avait horreur d'être tiré hors du lit avant que lui-même ne l'ai décidé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à Black à s'occuper correctement du bambin, pour qu'il puisse profiter dignement de ses grâce-matinées. Déjà qu'il s'était couché à une heure honteuse, il n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil que bien plus tard, tant il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il faudrait dire face au vieux directeur. Il se dirigea en bougonnant vers la chambre de l'enfant, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

 **« Alors ? On a pas idée de réveiller les gens en hurlant comme un damné. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** , demanda-t-il, en se penchant pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et le bercer doucement.

 **\- Ai peur** , chuchota l'enfant, surprenant Severus au plus haut point. Non seulement par le fait qu'il ignorait que les gamins parlait déjà à leur âge, mais aussi du sérieux des propos que lui tenait un gosse d'à peine un an passé.

 **\- Et de quoi as-tu peur ? »** , demanda l'adulte une fois le choc passé.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de cacher sa tête dans le cou de Severus, en resserrant simplement ses petites mains sur les prises qu'il avait sur la chemise du grand monsieur qu'il aimait bien. De son côté, Severus se maudit de ne pas s'être renseigné sur ce foutu détail, mais il maudit Black plus encore pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Si l'enfant pouvait parlé, leur plan pourrait très vite se retrouver compromis si au milieu de leur discussion avec Dumbledore, le gamin se mettait à pleurer en appelant sa mère. Inconsciemment, il continua à bercer Harry tout en cherchant une solution à ce fameux problème. Il pourrait faire croire que le gamin était muet... Non. À moins de le rendre définitivement muet, Dumbledore s'en rendrait compte. Mais si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Black. Il ne savait même pas quand le glucosé avait l'intention de passé. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être dans quelques minutes que dans quelques heure. _'Bon, une autre solution alors'_.

 **« Ah, si seulement tu étais en âge de comprendre la situation...** , dit-il à Harry en le regardant sucer son pouce, bien calé contre son épaule. **Bon !** , se reprit-il. **Changeons d'abord cette couche, ensuite on ira voir si le grand crétin à de quoi nous faire un petit déjeuné d** **éce** **nt.** Puis, il posa Harry sur la table à langer métamorphosé. **C'est pas vrai...** , dit-il d'une voix sans timbre en constatant que le petit garçon était justement ce qu'il était, à savoir, un petit garçon. **Il va falloir que je regarde dans les effets secondaires si ce genre de chose peut arriv** **er** **, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »**

Severus fut pris au dépourvu par cette situation plus qu'étrange. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Black. Oui, enfin juste histoire qu'il soit au courant quoi. C'était aussi son mioche, après tout.

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il eut tout de même le plaisir de constater que Black avait ses placards pleins, avec en plus tout ce qu'il faillait pour Harry. Il l'appellerait comme ça le temps qu'il puisse avoir une discussion avec Black des derniers événements.

Tout en gardant Harry sur sa hanche, Severus prépara leur déjeuné en pensant au fait qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de terminer ça pour pouvoir parler à 'l'autre', qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Harry, son biberon en main et Severus, sa tartine en bouche, montèrent les escaliers pour aller réveiller le dormeur.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry tendit d'autorité son biberon à Severus qui le prit en haussant un sourcil. Les mains libres, Harry toqua maladroitement à la porte de son parrain en essayant d'y mettre le plus de force possible avec son petit poing. Severus crut qu'il allait exploser de rire devant le cinéma de l'enfant, mais il se reteint de justesse et fixa l'air sérieux du bambin. Énervé de ne recevoir aucune réponse, Harry s'acharna sur la porte avec ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un fracas monstre dans la chambre, leur prouvant que son occupant n'avait pas dû avoir le plus paisible des réveils. Et en effet, c'est un Sirius grognon et ayant l'air d'avoir fait des montagnes russes toute la nuit qui ouvrit la porte, non sans jeter aux coupables, un regard menaçant. Malheureusement pour lui, son regard n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à aucun d'eux.

 **«** **C'est normal que Harry commence à prendre tes traits de caractères alors que tu n'es son père que depuis hier ?** , demanda Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde en remarquant combien l'air blasé des deux autres était semblable. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que leur ressemblance était fortement à l'origine de son impression. Il détailla Harry de plus prêt et constata avec effroi qu'il avait l'air sévère de Snape malgré ses traits bien à lui. Les expressions Snapienne sur le visage d'un Black...

 **\- Regarde ailleurs.** Les deux adultes se tournèrent de concerts vers l'enfant qui venait de parler.

 **\- Pardon ? »** , demanda Severus, encore surpris.

Pourtant Harry se contenta seulement de relaisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du monsieur, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître puisqu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Les deux hommes se détournèrent de lui, encore fort surpris et s'échangèrent un regard pour être sûr que tout deux avait assisté à la même scène. Seulement, en voyant l'air benêt de Black, Severus se reprit, ayant peur d'avoir le même air sur le visage. Puis il revint au pourquoi de sa venue.

 **« Black, il faut qu'on parle. Je crois que Harry a développé des dons de métamorphomage.**

 **-** **Ah** , fut la réponse très intelligente qu'il lui sorti. Severus lui lança donc un regard très insistant, lui montrant par là-même qu'il attendait de lui une réponse un peu plus élaborée. **Bah euh... comment ça se fait ?** , demanda l'idiot congénitale, hésitant à se fondre dans le sol devant le regard brûlant de colère de son vis-à-vis. **Bon ! Euh, je m'habille et je descend** **s** **. Tu devrais en faire de même »** , lui dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ce qui lui servait de pyjamas.

Severus baissa lui aussi le regard sur son bas de pyjama et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il jeta un regard froid à Sirius et se détourna la tête haute. Enfin, autant que le lui permettait la présente situation.

* * *

Il fallut à la petite famille, attendre jusqu'en milieu d'après midi pour se faire annoncer la venue de Dumbledore par Kreatur. Toute la journée, Severus s'était occupé de Harry, alors que Sirius ne savait pas vraiment comment agir devant la relation vraiment fusionnelle que semblait créer les deux traîtres. Il se sentait un peu mis de côté, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour attirer leur attention. Étonnement, ce fut par Harry qu'il se fit écarter la plupart du temps. En parlant de lui, les deux jeunes parents avaient remarqué que celui-ci avait changé de sexe à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils voient comment gérer ça. Sirius avait d'ailleurs sa petite idée là-dessus, mais il préférait attendre quelques jours avant de vérifier son hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait bien l'intention de remonter dans l'estime de sa nouvelle petite famille en s'occupant de convaincre Dumbledore.

Maintenant que celui-ci était en face de lui, Sirius devait agir. Il voyait déjà le regard suspicieux de Dumbledore alors qu'ils entendaient tout deux des babillages éloquents venant de la cuisine.

 **«** **Sirius, mon garçon... Tu as Harry avec toi ?** , commença le directeur.

 **\- Harry ?** , demanda Sirius. **Non, pas du tout. Si vous aviez prévenu de votre visite, je ne me retrouverais pas dans cette situation.**

 **\- De quelle situation parles-tu, voyons ?** , demanda Dumbledore, suspicieux. On pouvait entendre dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se rapprocher. **Remus est ici ? Je pourrais peut-être lui dire bonjour »** , ajouta-t-il.

Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre que Severus et Harry passe la porte et se rendent compte de la présence du directeur. Il avait envie de faire ses preuves, et de montrer à Snape que lui aussi pouvait avoir de bonnes idées. C'est pourquoi, il se lança avant que Albus ou Severus n'aient pu réagir.

 **«** **Il s'appelle Sirrah,** **c'est notre enfant** , annonça-t-il fier comme un paon.

Severus se retint à grand effort de tuer ce crétin pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de l'arrivée du directeur et d'avoir failli le laisser se faire surprendre. Il le maudit pour son entrée en matière foireuse et regarda brièvement le mur si tentant de la veille. Dumbledore mit un temps fou à réagir et par la même poussa Severus jusque dans ses retranchements tant il hésitait à se sauver en courant. Bien sûr, tout cela ne se vit à aucun moment sur son visage. Mais quand même, il lui avait semblé pourtant avoir suffisamment insisté auprès de cet attardé de Gryffondor pour qu'ils aient cette discussion SANS la présence de Harry. Mais visiblement, c'était encore tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

 **\- Sirius, penses-tu vraiment qu'un simple changement d'apparence m'empêcherait de reconnaître Harry ? Allez, assez jou** **é** **maintenant, il faut le ramenez chez lui** , fit le vieux directeur. **Mais, je serais vraiment curieux de savoir quelle est ton excuse pour cacher chez toi un mangemort recherché, hmmm ?** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je vous interdit de comparer mon** **enfant** **avec celui de Potter. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser dire pareilles choses encore longtemps** , grogna Severus, en tenant étroitement 'Sirrah' – maintenant – dans ses bras.

 **\- Jeune homme** , le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait bien menaçant. **Je vous interdit de...**

 **\- C'est moi qui vous interdit de lui parler comme ça.** Contre toute attente, il s'agissait de Sirius. **Comment osez-vous venir sous mon toit et menacer ma famille en tenant des propos plus qu'absurdes ? Harry n'est pas ici** , insista-il en haussant le ton. **L'enfant qu** **e** **vous avez devant vous est Sirrah et c'est notre enfant à moi et à mon petit ami. Je vous interdit de remettre cela en doute »** , conclut-il plus en colère qu'il ne le devrait vraiment.

Harry commençait à s'agiter dans les bras du maître des potions – tout juste diplômé, il va s'en dire - , alors Severus s'assit sur le canapé tout en laissant Black à son monologue. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait dire pour désenvenimer la situation, lui qui était un mangemort recherché, alors autant laisser un Gryffondor en convaincre un autre.

 **«** **Que vous n'en ayez jamais été informé, ni vous ni personne, me parait assez évident étant donné les temps qui cour** **en** **t. Moi qui pensait maintenant pouvoir enfin me marier et avoir une vie de famille décente, voilà que vous vous y opposé ? Mais de quel droit ? »** , hurla Sirius qui semblait vraiment furieux.

Severus était sidéré par le jeu d'acteur de Black. C'était fou comme il pouvait sortir des conneries plus grosse que lui tout en ayant vraiment l'air d'y croire. Il comprenait mieux certaines situations, à Poudlard, où il s'en était sorti en un tour de sac. Il avait certes failli s'étouffer en entendant Black employer le mot 'marier', mais mieux valait qu'il ne dise rien pour le moment et qu'il se content de faire en sorte que Sirrah ne dise rien.

 **«** **Sirius, calme toi, voyons** , fit prudemment Dumbledore. **Je suis simplement surpris par cette situation, mais tu peux reconnaître qu'elle est plus qu'insolite** , finit-il.

 **\- Oui, et bien si vous évitiez de vous inviter chez les gens sans les avoir prévenu au préalable vous auriez appris ma relation avec Severus et notre vie de famille en même temps que tout le monde** , conclut Sirius. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le fait que Dumbledore se permette de remettre ses propos en doute si facilement l'avait mis hors de lui. **Donc, comme je le disais** , fit-il plus posé, **maintenant que la guerre est terminé** **e** **, nous pensions officialiser. En tout cas merci d'avoir casser mon effet. Je n'avais pas encore fait ma demande... »**

Severus était complètement paralysé. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait cet idiot ? Ils n'allaient pas se marier ! Ils n'était même pas vraiment ensemble. Et puis lui ne voulait pas qu'ils le soit ! Il n'aurait pas dû se taire finalement, quitte à se mettre Dumbledore à dos – celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de toute façon. Sirrah restait calme et ne disait rien et dodelinait de la tête. Il devait être fatigué. Voilà l'excuse qui lui fallait !

 **« Sirius** , fit-il en se forçant à adopter une voix calme et douce. **Sirrah est fatigué, je monte le coucher.**

 **\- D'accord, à tout de suite.**

 **\- Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette discussion sans...** , commença le vieux sorcier.

 **\- Sans quoi ?** , coupa Sirius, alors que Severus venait de quitter la pièce. **Sans interférences ? Sans mon petit ami ?** Par Merlin comme c'était étrange de dire ça. Comme il aurait aimé avoir encore toute l'insouciance de ses années d'études sans une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Il savait parfaitement que le destin de Harry était entre ses mains et il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre lui et son neveu. **D'ailleurs... Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais Harry avec moi tout à l'heure... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Où est** **\- il** **?**

 **\- Sirius, je te demandes de ne pas t'énerver et d'écout** **er** **de ce que j'ai à te dire, d'accord ?** Dumbledore attendit d'être certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Sirius avant de se lancer. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Harry va bien. Seulement, Gabriel a de grandes responsabilités, maintenant. Voldemort reviendra, c'est une certitude, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est donc important qu'il reçoive toute l'attention nécessaire et qu'il devienne suffisamment fort pour détruire définitivement Voldemort lorsqu** **e cela arrivera** **. Tu comprends ? »** , demanda-t-il avec un regard brillant de – ce que voyait à présent Sirius – une fausse tristesse.

Soudain, Sirius eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber sur l'estomac. Il venait seulement maintenant de réaliser à quel point la situation était grave. Une part de lui-même avait dû croire qu'il pouvait encore s'agir d'une farce. Mais plus maintenant. Son air de surprise et de choc n'eut pas du tout besoin d'être feint, alors que Dumbledore devait voir ça comme la perception des tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 **«** **Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ?** , demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Il grandira heureux, Sirius. Et quand il aura 11 ans, il ira à Poudlard.** Il avait le même ton que lorsqu'il réprimandait Sirius quelques années plutôt, et si avant Sirius se serait sentit coupable, là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

 **\- Il grandira Heureux, mais loin de moi, c'est ça ? Loin de ses parents ? Loin de sa famille ?,** le ton de reproche dans sa voix était clairement perceptible. Le regard de Dumbledore, sembla quant à lui se durcir. Severus venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fit un discret signe à Sirius pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

 **\- Mon garçon, je ne fais pas cela contre Harry, je t'assure. Tu sais bien que cela est pour le mieux. Il serait malheureux en grandissant auprès de son frère. Comment veux-tu qu'un enfant de cet âge comprenne pourquoi les gens s'extasieront devant son frère et pas lui. Pourquoi dans la rue les gens chercherons à serrer la main de son frère et pas la sienne. Il serait vraiment très malheureux de grandir dans l'ombre de Gabriel. Il pourrait même finir par en devenir jaloux. »**

Severus se dit que si ses idées n'étaient pas aussi ancrées dans sa tête, il pourrait vraiment se laisser aller à croire les paroles de Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Sirius et en voyant le doute s'agiter au fond de ses yeux, il se sentit obliger de réagir, sachant que Dumbledore l'avait remarqué aussi.

 **«** **Je comprend vos motivations pour le fils Potter,** commença-t-il, s'attirant l'attention des deux autres hommes – enfin, du drogué aux citrons et du cleps. **Il** **semble** **évident que le confier à Sirius s** **oi** **t hors** **propos** **. J'espère donc que notre** **enfant** **ne va pas se retrouver aussi dans votre ligne de mir, comme une gène à écarter.** Il savait que ses mots ferait tilt chez son ennemi – rappelons-le. Le regard de Sirius se durcit face à ses paroles et il se tourna face à Dumbledore en l'attente d'une réponse.

 **\- Votre fils n'a rien à voir là dedans, Mr Snape.** Il avait dis cela en adoptant un ton de reproche. Dommage pour lui, mais Sirius veillait au grain.

 **\- Il est son père, je vous signale** , assena-t-il. **Il me parait normal qu'il s'inquiète pour Sirrah, car ce qu'il vient de dire me paraît tout à fait judicieux. Vous avez écarté Harry – et Merlin sait que je le retrouverais –** **dans le but que Gabriel se retrouve au centre de l'attention de tout les gens qui l'entourent,** **mais soyez certain que vous ne ferez pas le même chose avec notre enfant.** Il était calme en déballant tout ça et content intérieurement de la suite. **De plus, Sirrah n'est pas notre fils, mais notre enfant – comme s'acharne à le répéter Severus -,** **c'est un métamorphomage.** **Il a la capacité à changer de sexe, et c'est la raison qui nous a poussé à lui donner** **un prénom mixte.** **Il tient ses dons de mon côté. Vous savez, ma cousine Tonks a aussi ce genre de dons.** **»**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des message** **s** **de soutient : Auriane07,** **Poussy,** **Melodie Zik Spirit, TeZuKa,** **Rose-Eliade,** **L'Ange dechut, (1) Guest et Enchantix.**

 **Mama-Milie : Super idée : Sirius en ingrédient pour potions. J'ai bien ris en lisant ton commentaire. C'est tellement... Severus.**

 **Stormtrooper2 : C'est triste, c'est vrai mais pas de trame dit pas d'histoire. Hum... il faut bien faire des sacrifices tu ne crois pas ? Oui, le but c'est quand même que nos héros se rapprochent. Mais comme on s'en doute de ces deux là, ça ne se fera pas sans anicroches. Niark niark niark. Ce vieux fou va poser problème... Que faire, que faire ?**

 **Theisman04 :** **Oh ! Une sadique, comme moi. Salut ! Alors oui si tu veux devenir ma béta pas de problème, mais tu vas vite t'apercevoir que je publie pas du tout à un rythme régulier. Donc si tu te sens prête à fixer ta boîte mail régulièrement avec l'espoir d'un signe de moi, d'accord ;)**

 **adenoide : Ahhhh les griffondors... bah la chance est de mise avec ces idiots... pardon. Pas de jugements sur les maisons. Hum, hum... Je vais tuer Dumbledore. (non ceci n'est PAS un spoiler) bah oui mais je l'aime pas ce chieur là.**

Chapitre 4 : Un choix à faire

Dumbledore fulminait. Ces deux abrutis le prenait vraiment pour un crétin. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, il était impossible qu'ils aient joué la comédie tout ce temps. Il avait fait attention à ces deux là, en particulier. Il voulait se servir de leur haine pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas se rapprocher, dans ses plans, encore moins de cette façon. Il était impossible que cela ait pu se passer juste sous son nez. Ils devaient forcement jouer une sorte de comédie, mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ? Pire la jouer devant lui aussi ? Il devait déterminer jusqu'où allait leur mensonge et essayer de les piéger sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

 **« Cet enfant vous ressemble à tout les deux. Et il a des dons que tu dis appartenir à ta famille. Seulement, les grossesses masculines n'existent pas, même dans notre monde.** Il avait pris un air soucieux et était sûr de déceler un air de doute ou un échange de regard apeuré. Mais certainement pas à ce que Sirius bombe le torse, fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

 **\- C'est Severus qui a fabriquer une potion** , dit-il avec un petit air supérieur qui agaçât prodigieusement le vieux sorcier.

 **\- Ce n'était qu'expérimental. Nous n'avions aucunes certitudes** , ajouta le potioniste.

 **\- Nous avons allié la potion à** **une très ancienne magie.** **Un soir en vidant le grenier, avec Severus, nous sommes tombés sur un livre qui était couvert de poussière. Il expliquait de quelle façon l'un de mes ancêtres, alchimiste, a tenté de fabriquer la vie artificiellement. C'était incroyable, plus nous lisions ses recherches et plus nous pensions à notre tour pouvoir les continuer.** En racontant tout son blabla, il n'hésitait pas à lancer quelques regards et gestes complices en direction de Severus pour appuyer ses dires. Dumbledore suivait son récit avec un regard de reproche.

 **\- Mon garçon, c** **'** **est très dangereux. Cela aurait pu très mal finir et vous blesser tout les deux très** **grav** **ement. »**

Il avait adopté un ton de reproche, il vit Severus froncé les sourcils. Tiens, depuis quand ne pouvait-il plus voir les pensées de cet enfant lorsqu'il effleurait la surface ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage en voyant une ombre de sourire couvrir les lèvres de son ancien élève. Il se retourna vers Sirius et s'aperçut que pour lui non plus il ne voyait plus rien. Était-ce Severus qui était à l'origine de ce petit tour ? Sans aucun doute. Sirius continuait de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il ne croyait pas à leur histoire d'alchimiste. Soit ces enfants avaient adopté, soit... Une seconde. Un rite de sang ! S'il s'agissait bien de cela, alors qui ? Et pourquoi le lui cacher en inventant cette histoire de bouquin et de potion ? Quoi, des roses maintenant ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de roses ?

 **« Elles étaient si belles les roses que j'avais choisi. Severus me disait que plus j'aimais ces roses et plus nous avions de chances de concevoir. »**

Absurde. Complètement absurde. Alors l'adoption. Harry ? Peu de chance, ils semblaient avoir trop bien préparé leur coup. Il était pratiquement sûr que s'il allait voir au ministère il y trouverait un acte de naissance confirmant leur version. Sur quoi pourrait-il donc les coincer maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils préparé leur plan ? S'il s'agissait vraiment d'une comédie alors...

 **« Et c'est comme ça que Sirrah est venu au monde faisant de ses deux papa les hommes les plus heureux du monde** , finit Sirius, le regard vide et le sourire au coin des lèvres en repensant à ces faux souvenirs heureux.

 **\- Vous n'en avez vraiment parler à personne ? Pas même à James ? Ou à Remus ?** , insista Dumbledore.

 **\- Vous savez comment est James avec Severus. Vous savez quelle est leur relation** , répondit-il simplement.

 **\- Je pensais aussi savoir quelle était la vôtre.** **Il semblerait p** **ourtant** **que** **je me s** **o** **is trompé** , répliqua le vieux démon perfide. Sirius se tourna vers Severus les larmes aux coins des yeux.

 **\- C'est vrai ça. Ne me dis pas que toi et James vous êtes rapproché en secret. Et ses enfants, c'est bien ce** **ux** **de L** **i** **ly, au moins ?** Il ressemblait à une mère hystérique qui découvrait que son mari l'avait trompé.

 **\- Ne sois pas ridicule »** , rétorqua-t-il à Black, en lançant à Dumbledore un regard haineux.

Severus trouvait que cette discussion commençait vraiment à tourner au ridicule. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il verrait Black en femme bafouée parce qu'il l'aurait soit-disant trompé, il aurait sans doute explosé de rire. Il voyait très bien à quoi jouait Dumbledore. En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait si clair dans son jeu. Il ne croyait pas un seul des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

 **«** **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai** **suffisamment** **entendu** , continua Severus à l'intention de Dumbledore. **Vos accusations et vos sous-entendus m'équerrent. Je ne vous propose pas de rester pour le thé. Sortez de chez moi !** **Maintenant** **!** , insista-t-il.

Sirius et Dumbledore ne bougèrent pas, tout deux étonnés des propos de Severus. Sirius se demandait comment il osait dire qu'il s'agissait de chez lui et mettre Albus dehors d'une telle manière. Il réfléchissait depuis un moment au moyen de le faire sortir mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le lui demander carrément. Il avait l'impression tout à coup que Snape était le Griffondor et lui le Serpentard. Il rit tout seul de sa bêtise et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Pendant se temps, Albus, quand à lui, était sidéré de s'entendre dire de partir aussi violemment. Il était sûr de l'intervention de Sirius en sa faveur et se tourna donc dans sa direction.

 **« Vous attendez une invitation peut-être ? Par ce que je viens de vous la donner. Hors-de-ma-maison !** **Tout de suite !** , reprit Severus.

Le vieux directeur hésitait, mais en voyant l'absence de réaction de Sirius, il préféra se lever. Il venait de comprendre que Sirius ne s'opposerait pas au jeune Snape. Par-ce qu'il n'était pas celui qui semblait prendre les décisions.

 **« Désolé, Albus. Nous nous verrons plus tard** , dit tout de même l'ancien Griffondor.

 **\- Compte là-dessus, oui** , rajouta Snape après que Dumbledore ait acquiescé à l'adresse de Sirius.

Le directeur de Poudlard comprit qu'ajouter quoi que ce soit maintenant ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Il décida donc de retourner dans son école et de chercher quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être autant pris de court. Il devait réfléchir.

Quand la cheminée emporta Dumbledore, Sirius se tourna vers Snape. Non mais quel idiot celui-là, sérieusement.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? ''Ma'' maison ? T'as fumé ou quoi ?** , lui demanda Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **\- Il n'allait pas nous lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse une erreur. Plus vite il partait, plus nous avions de chance de rester crédible à ses yeux. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est dangereux ?** , répliqua Severus qui ne comprenait pas comment Black avait pu autant se laisser prendre dans sa discussion au point d'en oublier le but premier. **Il finira par comprendre qu'il s'agit de Harry, il n'est pas idiot. J'irais déclarer Sirrah à Ste Mangouste demain. Si nous nous précipitons pour le faire aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons que nous rendre encore plus coupable aux yeux de ce vieux citronné.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse arriver à s'échanger plus de deux mots sans se jeter à la gorge de l'autre.** Fut tout ce que Sirius parvint à répondre.

 **\- Oui et bien si cela peut te rassurer tu m'exaspère** **s** , se braqua Severus à sa remarque. **Je me démène depuis hier à trouver toutes les solutions possibles pour aider TON filleul. Tout ce que tu fais toi, c'est d'ouvrir ta grande gueule pour dire des choses tellement évidentes que ça me donne envie de me taper la tête dans le mur. Je te parle de sujets sérieux. T'es plus un enfant, grandit un peu, Black** , s'emporta Severus.

 **\- C'est moi l'enfant ? J'ouvre ma grande gueule pour dire des choses inutiles ? Et c'est qui** **qui** **à fait tout un speech à Dumbledore pendant que Monsieur prenait la fuite, hein ?** , rétorqua Sirius.

 **\- Pendant que je QUOI ? Non mais tu te fou** **s** **de moi ou quoi ? Sirrah avait besoin de faire la sieste !,** hurla-t-il. **J'aurai dû faire quoi ? Hein ?! QUOI ? Le poser par terre et taper la causette au crétin qui sert de directeur à Poudlard afin de montrer mes dons de Serpentard ?** Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de hurler. **Par-ce que oui, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis le seul à m'en occupe** **r** **! C'est facile d'être là quand il s'agit de faire des grimaces et des chatouilles.** Le ton redescendait en même temps que la fatigue se faisait ressentir chez Severus. **Écoutes, tu sais quoi ? Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée de te demander de l'aide à toi. J'aurais dû aller voir le loup-garou »** , termina-t-il doucement.

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre à tout ça. Il avait rarement vu Snape s'emporter de cette façon. Et il n'avait rien à répondre aux accusations de son ennemi, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Son instinct et sa fierté lui hurlait de répliquer et de faire ravaler son clapet à cet enfoiré, mais l'instant était trop grave. Snape avait raison, Harry était véritablement en danger. Et là qu'il avait besoin de lui, il faisait le con et jouait à qui serait le meilleur acteur avec Snape et Dumbledore. Il avait honte de lui. Il s'était véritablement conduit comme un enfant. Il entendit Sirrah pleurer de l'étage.

 **« Il est réveillé »** , constata-t-il.

Il n'aurait peut être pas dû. Snape lui lança un regard si noir qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de se ratatiner dans son canapé. Quand celui-ci quitta la pièce pour monter, Sirius se dit qu'il attendait sûrement une autre réponse que cette ''évidence'' qu'il avait encore sortie. Il soupira. Snape avait vider son sac et lui avait fait pleins de reproches et lui faisait exactement ce qui lui était reproché deux secondes plus tard. Il avait bien compris que Snape était hors de lui. Peut être que s'il laissait couler... Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui fonctionnaient à Poudlard. Il doutait que maintenant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, cela fonctionne d'avantage. Il ferait un effort. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de s'excuser auprès de lui ! Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Bon ! C'était bien beau les résolutions, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Il appela Kreature.

 **« Fait nous quelque chose de comestible ! »** , ordonna-t-il.

Il ne se reçu qu'un « traite à son sang » marmonné dans la moustache inexistante de l'elfe avant que celui-ci ne pop. Il était presque sûr que cela signifiait un beau « va te faire foutre » en langage Kreaturesque. Il décida de commander quelque chose par cheminette. Est-ce que Snape était du genre à manger chinois ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce crétin avait raison, il était vraiment inutile. C'était bien beau de le constater. Il décida de rejoindre les deux hommes qui allaient maintenant partager sa vie, à l'étage.

 **«** **Si tu t'es décidé à monter** **seulement** **par-ce que ton cerveau atrophié vient de trouver une réplique à mes propos, tu peux faire demi-tour, Black** , lui balança Snape dans la gueule avant même qu'il ait fait un pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Non, c'est pas ça** , se força-t-il à répondre avec le plus grand calme qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes.** Et bim ! Encore un mur. Bon, il l'avait peut être cherché celui-là. Après tout si c'était Snape qui lui avait tendu une perche si grosse, lui aussi l'aurait saisi au vol.

 **\- Quand as-tu l'intention de ramener tes affaires ?** Le changement de sujet était flagrant mais il fallait se diriger vers une pente moins glissante.

 **\- Nous irons à Plymouth demain, avec Sirrah. On y restera pour le week-end** , répondit Severus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il pensait qu'après le visite de Dumbledore ils présenteraient leur enfant factice à Lily, James et Remus.

 **\- Plymouth ? Tu crois qu'on a besoin de tout un week-end pour finir de planifier notre fausse relation ?** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Un week-end ne suffirait pas pour être prêt, si nous devions les confronter sur ce terrain. Potter te connaît bien mieux que Dumbledore, tu te ferais coincer en moins de deux phrases.**

Severus berçait Sirrah. Il était en train de se réveiller complètement, mais il avait besoin de se donner une contenance. Il n'avait toujours pas daigné se retourner vers le chien galeux et cela le rendait nerveux d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Oui, il était bizarre et alors ? De plus, il pressentait que Black n'avait pas compris toutes les implications de leur plan. En fait, il en était presque sûr. Quand Severus allait devoir le lui faire comprendre il pressentait déjà que Black n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Lui était ouvert à toute autre solution, mais il doutait qu'il en existe d'autres.

 **\- Alors que suggères-tu ?** , demanda Sirius, qui ne voyait pas où son colocataire voulait en venir. S'il fallait plus d'un week-end pour réussir à convaincre James, alors pourquoi ne pas rester plus, quitte à ce que cela paraisse suspect. Si au final ils parvenaient à avoir une histoire en béton armé, personne ne trouverait à y redire.

 **\- J'ai vu des gâteaux au chocolat dans ton placard ce matin. Je suggère qu'on fasse goûter Sirrah, en premier lieu.**

 **\- Heu... Je parlais de -** , commença Sirius.

 **\- Je sais de quoi tu parlais** , le coupa Snape. **Je pense simplement que Sirrah n'a pas besoin de nous entendre parler de ces choses devant elle** , continua-t-il.

 **\- Elle ?** , demanda Sirius. Puis il réfléchit. **Ah, o** **ui, enfin, ou il. Peu importe** , répliqua l'animagus.

 **\- Pour l'instant c'est ''elle''. Alors dit ''elle'' et arrêtes de jouer sur les mots. Quand ce serra ''il'', on dira ''il''** , expliqua Severus en se tournant vers lui dans l'optique de sortir de la pièce et de descendre à la cuisine.

Black le suivit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Severus savait qu'il vivrait sans doute avec deux enfants sous le même toit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire suivre partout non plus. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il posa Harry sur le plan de travail et le maintint d'une main le temps d'ouvrir un placard pour prendre les gâteaux tant convoités. Il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras, qui ne disait rien, et le posa sur le banc qui longeait la table en posant le paquet de biscuits devant lui. Celui-ci n'attendit pas la moindre permission avant de s'en saisir.

 **\- Il faudrait que tu pense** **s** **à préparer ton sac et quelques unes de tes affaires personnelles pour que ''notre''** (il mima les guillemets) **maison de campagne ressembla vraiment au havre de paix auquel Dumbledore s'attendra** , reprit Severus.

Il vit le fils de Lily lutter quelques secondes avec la boîte en carton et la lui prit des mains pour l'ouvrir avant de la lui redonner. Pendant ce temps, le cleps avait reprit la parole.

 **\- Et James, Lily et Remus aussi. Tu as beau faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, tu vas bien devoir faire avec** , répondit Sirius tout fier de lui.

 **\- Non, pas les Potter** , claqua Severus. **Tu n'as pas compris. Tu crois que tout cela est un jeu ? On adopte le petit Potter, on lui change son nom et hop, la vie reprend son cours comme si de rien était ?** Le potioniste s'était complètement tourné vers Black. **Le sort que Dumbledore a jeté sur lui est irréversible pour l'instant. On ne sait pas du tout comment en annuler les effets.** **Tu dois comprendre que le seul moyen de préserver Harry est encore que les Potter et lui ne se voient plus jamais.** Il vit les yeux de Black s'écarquiller, mais il continua. **Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen. Tu dois choisir : c'est Harry ou les Potter.**

Severus le fixa en attendant sa réponse. Il savait qu'il se montrait brusque, mais comme il s'y était attendu, cet idiot n'avait pas compris les implications que leur plan prenaient. En plus, il avait prévu de ne pas avoir cette discussion devant le petit. Mais ce crétin l'avait vraiment énervé à parler de tout ça comme si de rien était et avec un air benêt sur le visage. Il attendit quelques secondes, et sous ses yeux médusés, Black quitta la cuisine sans un mot.


End file.
